The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF08-19-10’. ‘UF08-19-10’ originated from an open-pollination conducted in May-November 2007 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF04-65-3’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. The first asexual reproduction was performed in May 2008 in Gainesville, Fla. by vegetative stem cuttings using a single seedling (see FIG. 1 for pedigree).
‘UF08-19-10’ has been reproduced asexually for over one year through vegetative stem cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
‘UF08-19-10’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When ‘UF08-19-10’ is compared to the female parent ‘UF04-65-3’, ‘UF08-19-10’ has multi-colored leaves with red centers and distinct lime green margins, while ‘UF04-65-3’ has smaller leaves colored deep maroon with dull green margins.
When ‘UF08-19-10’ is compared to the most comparable commercial cultivar ‘Aurora Black Cherry’, both plants have multi-colored, lance-shaped foliage, but ‘UF08-19-10’ has a longer and larger leaf that is more highly lobed. ‘Aurora Black Cherry’ has leaves with the centers colored magenta, while ‘UF08-19-10’ has leaves with deep red centers. ‘UF08-19-10’ also has a more vigorous and more spreading growth habit with more lateral branching than ‘Aurora Black Cherry’.